ANOTHER
by TOSHIO KEI
Summary: Bisakah aku kembali seperti dulu? Yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, yang tidak mengenal siapa-siapa selain orang terdekat, sejak bertemu 2 anak laki-laki yang berbeda watak itu, mengapa aku harus bertemu dia yang aku rindukan menjadi anggota kelompok yang terkenal Jahat? Dunia memang tidak adil!


**Bisakah aku kembali seperti dulu? Yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, yang tidak mengenal siapa-siapa selain orang terdekat, sejak bertemu 2 anak laki-laki yang berbeda watak itu, mengapa aku harus bertemu dia yang aku rindukan menjadi anggota kelompok yang terkenal Jahat? Dunia memang tidak adil!**

**ANOTHER**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**ANOTHER / TOSHIO KEI**

Pair : SasuSakuSaso

Rated : **T**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Friendship, Drama

Happy Reading

Desa Konoha, desa yang mulai tentram, walaupun beberapa ancaman mungkin datang. Gadis kecil bermahkotakan rambut berwarna _soft pink_ itu berjalan-jalan menyusuri desa.

Sesekali ia menunduk mengucap salam kepada seseorang yang ia kenal dan orang itu membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

Sebenarnya sang Ibu sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak berpergian, wajar sajakan? Gadis kecil berumur 3 tahun berjalan sendirian? Sebenarnya ada Naruto yang selalu menemaninya, tapi saat ini sahabatnya itu sedang tidak bisa, mungkin karena ada acara keluarga.

"Aduh!" Sakura meringis saat ia terjatuh menabrak seseorang, apa sedari tadi dia melamun sambil berjalan?

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap orang itu, jantung gadis kecil itu berdetak 2 kali lebih kencang, ternyata orang yang menabraknya adalah orang yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya, anak laki-laki itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum manis, namun senyum meremehkan.

"Jalan pakai mata,"

Mengakhiri kata-katanya, anak laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa bersikap tidak peduli seperti itu? Setidaknya bisakan tolong dia? Ini meninggalkannya, memang sih mereka saling tidak mengenal, tapikan bisa membantunya untuk berdirikan?

Sakura kecil itu berdiri dengan bantuan anak kecil lain berambut merah, Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak berjabak tangan dengan Sakura.

"Aku Akasuna No Sasori, siapa namamu?"

"A-Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Sasori-san,"

"Jangan panggil 'san' itu terlalu sopan, panggil saja Sasori-kun," Gadis kecil mengangguk sembari tersenyum,

"Terima kasih Sasori-sa- Eh! Maksudku Sasori-kun," setelah menunduk sebentar memberi salam, gadis kecil itu berlari menuju rumahnya,

Anak laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih tua 2 tahun itu hanya menggeleng dan berjalan santai menuju rumahnya.

.

"Tadaima Kaa-chaaannn," teriak gadis kecil itu memberi salam, sang Ibu yang sedang membersihkan rumah itu pun hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya kembali.

Sakura kecil menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras dan berdiri dibelakang pintu, jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak, pertama karena si anak laki-laki sombong itu, dan kedua karena Sasori-kun.

Sakura bersenandung kecil menuju kamarnya, sesekali ia berputar saat menyanyikan lagu dan berubah menjadi cemberut seketika, Kaa-san Sakura kebingungan melihat tingkah anak satu-satunya itu.

_'Mungkin dia sedang bahagia, jarang sekali dia terlihat seperti itu, tapi lucu juga anak manisku itu...'_

Mebuki Haruno hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah putri kecilnya itu, jarang sekali dia bersikap seperti itu, membuat Mebuki gemas sendiri.

Gadis yang masih kecil itu dulu, sekarang berubah menjadi gadis yang bisa dibilang dewasa berumur 17 tahun, begitu pula kedua rekannya. Dia adalah seorang ninja wanita yang tergabung dalam Tim 7 bersama Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke dibawah bimbingan Hatake Kakashi.

Banyak pelajaran yang didapat Sakura, dapat melindungi desa seperti cita-citanya dari kecil, dan terlebih lagi, dia kembali bertemu anak laki-laki sombong yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke, satu tim pula. Sakura juga merupakan ninja medis dibawah bimbingan Tsunade.

"Aku ada misi untuk kalian bertiga,"

"Yosh! Misi apa itu nenek Tsunade?" ucap Naruto bersemangat,

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Misi kali ini adalah pergi keperbatasan barat, kudengar Akatsuki kembali meneror desa kita," sambil berpangku tangan, Tsunade melanjutkan, "Kalian akan menempuh perjalanan sejauh 3 hari lamanya, ku harap kalian dapat mengatasi mereka,"

Sambil mengepalkan tangannya, Naruto berucap, "Tentu saja! Serahkan pada Uzumaki Naruto!,"

"Diamlah Naruto," ujar Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiam pada posisinya,

"Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama, sekarang kalian boleh pergi,"

Sesudah mereka bertiga pergi menyiapkan persiapan mereka, Shizune mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya,

"Ano... Nona Tsunade, apa mereka bisa melakukannya? Kudengar anggota Akatsuki sangat kuat,"

"Justru itu,"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Ini adalah Fic pertama saya, maaf jika tidak memuaskan para reader. Maaf juga jika banyak typonya. Oh ya, setiap chapternya saya buat 500 word lebih/tidak sampai 600, maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat, masa kecilnya hanya saya buat sebagai pemintas/memperjelas cerita, sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan, FIN/CONTINUE?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
